disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Puck (Gargoyles)
Puck is a character from the Disney animated television show, Gargoyles. Puck is one of the tricksters, a group of the Children of Oberon. He is the fay guardian of Alexander Xanatos. Background Personality Puck is a trickster, but one of the more light-hearted of his kind, who delights in all manner of relatively harmless magical confusion, such as changing humans into gargoyles and medieval weaponry into overgrown sunflowers. Despite his capacity for causing trouble, he does have a certain fondness for humans - and a mild dislike for humorless people, or at least for working with them, such as Demona. He has also developed a loyalty to the Xanatos family, initially based simply on fascination with and delight in their own "trickster" natures and ingenuity, but which has deepened to a level that has astonished him. Powers and abilities Puck is a fay and a trickster, making him an unpredictable (and sometimes dangerous) entity, but like all of his race, he is weakened by iron. Although he may not appear formidable, Puck is actually a very powerful individual with a vast array of magical powers all ruled by a cunning and devious mind. His powers include: *Spell-casting *Reality-bending *Flying *Possession *Conjuration *Shape-shifting *Illusions *Invisibility *Animating lifeless things Given his past service to Oberon, that Oberon chose to collect Puck himself, and that Puck was willing to fight (an albeit weakened) Oberon, it is possible that puck may be the most powerful of the Children of Oberon, with only Titania, and Oberon himself being stronger. He also displayed the greatest magical range among the Children of Oberon, with most others showing great strength, in a particular power or skill. While considerably powerful in magic, Puck occasionally needs a conduit to amplify his antics, such as when he used the antenna mounted on the North Tower of the World Trade Center to transform all the humans on Manhattan Island into gargoyles, though it should be noted that he later turned them back to humans without it, suggesting he was lying about the necessity. Spells "Thy sight Demona doth offend, So Puck will hasten to amend Begone Elisa human borne And be no more as you were formed!" - To transform Elisa Maza into a gargoyle "Humans of this concrete isle, Demona finds your pressence vile So do you now as I command And be not woman, child, nor man!" - To transform all the humans of Manhattan into gargoyles "First the humans I'll attend Then the Gargoyles will I mend If his efforts you commend Free Puck; let him homeward wend" - Undoes all the transformations Puck did in Manhattan "Fearful creature who would stay Unchanged by the light of day Remain you thus throughout the night And be thou flesh by dawn's fair light" - Puck's "gift" to turn Demona into a human by day and back to a gargoyle at night, though the transformation is very painful Role in the series Using Titania's Mirror, Demona captured Puck, binding him in chains to do her bidding. Demona initially considered having Puck removing her vulnerability to daylight before demanding he get rid off all humans. Puck stated that such a feat was beyond his abilities and instead used Titania's mirror to find her deepest desire. As the mirror showed a real-time image of Goliath, Puck remarked that Demona still held feelings for him and stated he could easily make him fall in love with her again. But when the human, Elisa Maza, came into the picture, Demona ordered him to destroy her, which he did in a roundabout way (by turning the human Elisa Maza into a gargoyle). With Demona unaware of this fact, Puck transformed all of Manhattan's humans into gargoyles at her command. When Demona later found out his trickery, she ordered him to turn the gargoyles back to human form, which he again twisted by changing the Manhattan Clan to humans, as well as Bronx into a dog. Though Demona was displeased, Puck pointed out that Goliath was a feeble human and thus at her mercy. Puck later participated in the battle against Manhattan Clan but ultimately lost. Goliath then ordered him to restore everyone in Manhattan to their proper forms in exchange for his freedom. Subsequently taking Demona and the mirror back to her manor, where he complimented how much fun he had. Annoyed by an exasperated Demona's demands for his departure, Puck decided to fulfill her original wish, arranging it so that Demona should turn into a human every day at sunrise, and revert to her true gargoyle form at dusk. In order to escape Oberon's impending Gathering, Puck cast an illusion on Goliath in which he returns to a post-apocalyptic Manhattan. Throughout Goliath's ordeal, Puck attempted to coerce Goliath into handing him the Phoenix Gate, so that he could bribe Oberon for his freedom. Goliath eventually realized Puck's deception when the trickster, in the form of Eliza, insisted he hand the gate over, causing Puck to be exposed. As Goliath became upset at Puck's trickery of throwing him into a nightmare, Puck suggested the future he experienced might become real but refused to say if it was true. When Goliath awoke to reality, he opened a time portal and threw the gate into the time stream, ensuring Puck could not get his hands on it. During the Gathering, Puck failed to appear so Oberon returned to the mortal world to track him down. With Boudicca assisting him, Oberon tracked Puck to the Eyrie Building, only to get sidetracked by the presence of Titania, leading to a battle for Alexander Xanatos. At the height of the battle, Puck revealed his human alias as Owen Burnett, and with the help of the Manhattan Clan, convinced Oberon to allow Alexander and Puck to remain in the mortal realm. Puck was, however, banished from Avalon, and bound to Alexander as his fairy tutor. In condition as tutor and having been banished from Avalon, he could only use his magic when teaching or protecting the child. In his capacity as a tutor, Puck taught Alexander how to possess mortal bodies, and to transfer souls. For the latter, he taught Alexander, in Lexington's body, to transfer two souls inside Coldstone into Broadway and Angela and later into Coldsteel and Coldfire. Gallery Puck Close Up.jpg Puck Thinking.jpg puck_15.jpg puck-gargoyles.jpg puck-.jpg demona-and-puck.jpg Puck and Demona.jpg puck-gargoyles-.gif puck_character_gargoyle.jpg gargoyles_puck.jpg Demona and Puck- gargoyles.png Gargoyles-TheMirror03.JPG PuckGargoyles13.jpg Gargoyles-TheMirror05.JPG Gargoyles-TheMirror15.JPG Gargoyles-TheMirror16.JPG The Mirror.jpg The Mirror (1).jpg The Mirror (2).jpg The Mirror (3).jpg The Mirror (4).jpg|Puck apprehended Trivia *Puck is one of several Gargoyles characters played by a Star Trek cast member. In this case, Brent Spiner, who portrayed Commander Data. *When Demona commanded him, he showed a tendency to bend but not disobey his orders, twisting them to suit his own amusements. This was shown again when he gave Alexander his first lesson to separate Coldsteel and Coldfire from Coldstone's body. Also in the episode "Future Tense," though this attempt failed. See also *Goofy - Portrayed the role of the Shakespeare character Puck is based on in the Mickey Mouse Works episode A Midsummer Night's Dream (being the only classic character whose name is changed to the play's one). External links *Puck at GargWiki Category:Gargoyles characters Category:Males Category:Magic Users Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Child of Oberon Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Neutral characters Category:Reformed characters